booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Antmen
For the nests these creature come from, see Ant Mound. For the behaviors and hobbies of ants see Ant Hobbies. The Ants was added along with the Ant People update. There are four variations of antmen; Fire, Black,Huge and Scavenger. All antmen, excluding Scavengers, can be found underground, and occasionally can be seen to move items to their nest. They spawn from Ant Mound. All Antmen drop 2 Raw morsel except for the big ant/white ant,which drops a raw meat, and the Ant Queen, which drops 1 Magnetite and 4 Raw Morsels. Black Ant = Black ants are one of the five variations of Antmen. They can be found in the underground and have 50 HP. They spawn in their nests, and may or may not swarm the player for being too close or attacking one. If not attacking, riding something, or just swimming a little and getting stuck, they wander aimlessly. Their variant is a normal, dirt nest with random stuff piled on it. |-|Fire Ant = Red ants can be found farther in the underground and do more damage than the black ant with a total of 100 HP. They act almost identically to the black ant, barring their increased healthpool and the fact they are located deeper into the caves. Their variant of the ant nest is red with grey scraps on it, making it look as if it is an adurite ant nest. |-|Huge Ant = Huge ants can be found farther in the underground and do more damage than the red ant with a total of 300 HP. They are bigger than most ants and when their hill is destroyed it leads to a room with a purple portal. The queen spawns here. This variant of the ant spawns on a Shiny ant nest. The nest is snow white and has sticks, stones and other things in it. The nest should be easy to spot and is in a place with adurite and some volcano ground. |-|Scavenger Ant= Scavenger ants are one of the three variations of Antmen. They can be found in the open and have 20 HP. They spawn from ant mounds and will wonder from them toward any shellies they can sense in a wide area. They are never hostile to the player, instead spending their time collecting shellies, and paired with their minimal health pool, this makes them victim to many attacks by malicious players. |-|Queen Ant= The Queen Ant can be found underneath a Shiny Ant Mound that is found in a cavern directly beneath the Volcano. Currently, she is the toughest boss in the game, she has the most health and deals the most damage. The runner up would be the Giant. It takes around 50 minutes for it to spawn, after killed. Drops 4 Raw Morsel 1 Raw Magnetite Location A Shiny Ant Mound can be found in a cavern under the Volcano. The only way to get to the section with the Ant Nest is to mine the Wealthy God to reveal a hole leading into the lava cavern. Once the player mines the surprisingly strong mound, there will be a long hole underneath it that the player must fall down in order to reach the Queen Ant's lair. Her lair is a maze of tunnels that all lead to the center. There are no dead-ends, making the boss a bit easier so players cannot get cornered. One should be careful running from the Queen Ant as she will run through walls and end up falling to her death. In her lair, there is a purple portal that the player can enter to reach the Sun Island, which is the only way to reach it as of the current update on 3/23/18. Appearance The Queen Ant is an incredibly huge version of the Antmen. She is colored purple and has pink shining eyes. She also wears a golden crown on her head. Strategies A recommendation is at least having Steel Armor and weapons before fighting the Queen Ant. Since her damage is quite high, use melee weapons on rare occasions. Instead, truck through her HP with a Steel or Magnetite Crossbow. It takes approximately 60 bolts with the Magnetite Crossbow, and around 90 bolts with the Steel Crossbow to defeat her. So make sure you're stocked up on iron to make a good load of bolts for the boss fight. If lack both, Iron Bow is the best weapon due to quick-reload and fire three times more faster than Crossbows. She is also the slowest moving boss in the game, so it's easy to play it defensively, or to sneak up around her. Trivia * The Antmen gets confused when you are not alone and will try to attack but will switch back and forth. * Each type of Antmen does different amounts of damage depending on their type. * Scavenger Antmen can use rafts and steal shellies. * Antmen sometimes attempt to ride mounts but are stuck on the mount until killed. * Some players defend any ants that are not actively attacking players all scavenger ants. * Some black, fire rarely even the queen ants are non-hostile and wander the caves peacefully. * If you want to know more about the general actions of ants,go here. * Certain types of Antmen will not react at all to you hitting them. Bugs and Glitches * There is a bug where the Queen Ant will be frozen and will not move nor attack. This bug also makes it so that Antmen almost ''never ''spawn on the map. Only some servers have this bug present. * Scavenger ants may sometimes get stuck on bushes, being wedged under them. *They will attempt to ride mounts, and will refuse to get off of them unless the mount is killed. Gallery |left]] Category:Mobs Category:Stub Category:Humanoid Category:Ant People Category:Incomplete Page Category:Antmen Category:Mob Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:Magnetite Category:Non-Hostile Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs